The One
by SunnyNite
Summary: Nervously she waited. Not knowing what she was going to say frightened her beyond belief. Why she felt the need to say anything at all scared her even more. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Nervously she waited. Not knowing what she was going to say frightened her beyond belief. Why she felt the need to say anything at all scared her even more. It was hard to believe. Warrick, married. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity in the fingerprint lab after Jacqui had given her the news. How quickly she recovered, she didn't know. She just hoped it was enough so Jacqui wouldn't suss her out.

Sara and Warrick had been over for close to two years now. Granted they had been off and on, but for such a long time it never really phased her that they'd never gotten back together. She had let herself drift from him, distancing herself, withdrawing into her own world. After being betrayed by Melissa, Hank and even Grissom, to a certain degree, she had learned to keep her guard up. That meant unfortunately she was alone. As easy as it was being with Warrick she still felt alone. Now she knew it was her own doing. He always wanted to know more about her childhood, her family, how she became a criminalist.

She would give him general details: hippie parents, one older brother, from whom she had learned to tinker around on cars and her free-lovin' flower power childhood, from which she rebelled. She'd let him know the schools she'd attended, how she'd always been a book worm, not much unlike himself. Being the inquisitive science geek she was it was sort of a natural progression into criminalistics. She told him how she got into a prestigious Ivy League school. Of course she left out the parts of abuse, hospital visits, waking up in strange places, the fact that her mother killed her father. The little details were always left out.

He on the other hand had been like an open book compared to her. She knew about Grams, even meeting her a few times. She knew how Matt Phelps had been so important in shaping who he was today, his sense of justice, fairness, being connected to people, deep connections. That was something she never experienced. She always felt like a stranger in her own family. One thing she reveled in, that they had in common, was their shared geekiness, looking at him now you would've never believed it. But she'd seen proof. His high school picture was anything but flattering. He was a gangly teenager with clothes two sizes too big, thick coke bottle glasses, and bucked teeth. It amazed her, the things they had in common, before and after their lives had met.

They were born into worlds in which they were outsiders. Looked down upon for their differences, they each rose above the adversity to become the successful adults they were today. Well, she wouldn't call herself a success, but at least she was able to bring some peace of mind to the victim's family. Peace of mind was something Sara always needed but never found, except when she was with Warrick. He made her feel safe. She didn't have to put on airs around him or feel the need to defend herself all the time. He put her at ease. When they had been together, they had been chaotic, to say the least, yet she had been happy.

"Yeah, happy," she snorted to herself.

She replayed their entire relationship repeatedly in her head. They had fought but he never mistreated her or raised a hand to her. Most of the time it had been arguments over her lack of connection. They would break up. He would always tell her she needed to open up to him; she had no reason to be afraid. They'd get back together. Not having an understanding of self made it impossible to reveal anything to him. Not understanding that psyche made for frustration on his part. They'd break up again. She'd go out with Hank. She broke up with Hank, ran back to Warrick for some comfort. Warrick felt he had to compete with Grissom for her attention. She would tell him he had nothing to worry about. He wasn't so sure, she would never tell him how she felt. They decided to call it quits.

Work was a different matter. Personal stuff always took a backseat when they were on the job. Again, she felt at ease with him. She chalked it all up to his charming personality, never believing once that she deserved just what he had given her, love and respect. That all belonged to, or more correctly was for, someone else. Now she was starting to realise what she had lost.

Her train of thought was interrupted when he walked in the room.

"Hey girl," he shot at her with such a casual tone. It stabbed her more than she realised.

"Uh, hey" she simply said, caught unawares by his sudden presence.

"Man, tough shift tonight. How 'bout you?" he asked genuinely.

"Um, it was okay, I guess," was her attempt to sound normal.

"Okay huh?" he scoffed. He knew there was a "but" coming soon, so he took the initiative and cut her off, "What's wrong?"

"I, uh... I heard something about you," she stated matter of factly. "You got married. I didn't know that."

Warrick knew he should've told her first, there just hadn't been any time to; it happened so quickly, he wasn't even sure he knew about it.

"Yeah," he grimaced, "I meant to tell you, I just... things got busy." Sensing the awkwardness now between them he moved to sit beside her on the bench, "I'm sorry."

"So, who is she?" She tried to keep her tone neutral. It was an innocent enough question. "Do I know her?"

"Tina." He was a little surprised she wanted to know. He regarded her with a quizzical look. He felt a little uncomfortable, though unsure why.

"What?" It was like they never skipped a beat. "I wanna know. That's what friends are for." _Oh well, so much for neutral,_ Sara thought.

_Right, friends_ he thought to himself. "Well, we met a long time ago. She's from my old neighbourhood. She moved away in the eight grade and I didn't see her for years. Until one day outta the blue she stopped by Grams' when we were having supper one night. She moved back home to take care of her mom."

"So, she was a childhood sweetheart?"

"Nah, we were just friends. She was the only one in school who didn't make fun of me." He paused to make sure it was okay to proceed. Sara seemed alright with this, she did ask and to tell the truth he was a little curious of her reaction. "We hit it off right away, like she never left. It was cool."

"I'll bet."

He laughed at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She was amazed at his grace, at the calmness surrounding him. She envied that.

"Nothing," she scoffed, hoping to recover that Freudian slip. "It's just, you have a way with people, and you make them comfortable."

"Well, I had practice." He smiled at her hoping to alleviate some of the tension.

"That you did." She returned his smile, regret showed now.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," he began to explain.

"Hey, don't be. I was just... a little taken by it, that's all. I'm happy for you really." She forced herself to look at him with all the sincerity she could muster. "Really."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," he said.

"I didn't even know you were seeing somebody. You sure can keep a secret Mr. Brown," she said in an attempt to be casual, bumping him playfully.

"I kept us a secret didn't I?"

She winced. "Yes, yes you did and I appreciate that, but I thought... I thought..." She could feel the potential for rambling make itself present. "I thought we were still friends and you getting married is a big deal, you tell friends stuff like that, you know. I guess I was a little hurt that I had to hear it from Jacqui."

The pitch in his voice was serious, "I told you I was sorry. What you don't believe me?" It was a little defensive, but it was Sara he was talking to, she wouldn't be hurt by it.

"I do... I do... it's just... Look, I just wanted to congratulate you so, congratulations." She stood to leave.

Warrick grabbed her wrist with a gentle touch to stop her from going. After all this time he still had an effect on her. Closing her eyes seemed a viable option to confrontation, plus it held her back from crying.

"Don't do that to me," he pleaded. "You know I hate it when you do that." He was standing now facing her. "Sara, _talk_ to me. I'm right here."

She was in trouble now. She opened her eyes.

"I can't Warrick, how?" He dropped her hand. "H-how can I talk to you now? About what? What would I possibly tell you that you don't already know? How badly I screwed us up? I know Warrick, I _know _it was me. You don't have to pacify me because you feel guilty for not being there for me. You were. You were." She stated with affirmation. "I didn't... I... I couldn't let you in. But the thing is," she couldn't believe what she was about to tell him.

"You and me... that was the... happiest, I have ever been, ever." She was screwed and she knew it. Not telling him about the way she felt, not telling him about her family, or Grissom. Damn her timing. She always gave too little of herself when it mattered and too much when it didn't.

"Now you tell me." His head was reeling, and his composure betrayed his turmoil. "How am I supposed to take that Sara?"

"I dunno..." she meant it. Time to stop spilling her guts, she knew where they were. "Bye." With that she took her leave. He could do nothing to stop her.

"Damn!" He punched his locker, hard.

"So, did you win Ali?" It was Archie.

"Not by a long shot, not by a long shot." He took his bag out of his locker and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see ya, man."

"Yeah, later. Oh, and Warrick." At the threshold of the door Warrick turned. "Congratulations, I just heard about you gettin' hitched."

"Thanks." Uncertain if Archie had overheard anything he tried to keep up appearances by feigning a smile. "Later."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, sorry THIS is Chapter 2... I don't know how to really work this stupid thing so, yeah.

* * *

On her way out of the locker room she could feel her eyes getting wet. _Keep it together Sidle_, she told herself silently. _Make it to the car first_.

Cath was coming in as she was trying to hightail it out of there before anyone could stop her. Too late. "Hey Sara? Where are you going so fast?" Cath asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Uh, I'm beat. I'm gonna turn in early." Twisting her face from utter depression to tiredness was a trick she'd learned long ago; hopefully it would work now too.

"Well, you look like you need it," was Cath's response. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." It worked.

When she finally got to her car a sense of relief set over her. Now all she needed to do was make it home in one piece. As soon as she'd pulled away from CSI, she lost it. Bawling like a baby was an activity that Sara Sidle did not condone nor participate in. Self-pity was never an alternative.

She could barely see her keys in the lock to her front door. God, how could she have just done that to him? Sara instantly hated herself as soon as she'd told him he made her happy. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she banged the back of her head against the door once she was inside. She sighed heavily hoping it would stop the tears, to no avail they overtook her as she collapsed to the floor.

He needed to find peace of mind. Her reaction to him getting married had thrown him. Did she just tell him what he'd wanted to hear for so long? He couldn't wrap his brain around it. More importantly his heart couldn't let what she said go. _He_ made her happy. That possibility had always been such a foreign concept to him. Always holding to the belief that you had to find your own happiness was quickly fading for him. You could find bliss in another? Had he found that with Tina? Did he make her happy? Did she make him? What if he had already found his contentment? Did he let it slip away and not even realise it? So many questions were swirling in his head. And he had too few answers.

"I made her happy?" he asked himself. Warrick figured the only one to make Sara truly happy was Grissom. He began to feel anger well up inside of him.

A ringing interrupted his thoughts. It was Tina. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, where are you?" Tina asked.

"I'm on my way home," he answered.

"Are you okay?" she inquired. "Did you have a tough night?"

"Yeah, it was rough. You on your way out?" he responded.

"Uh-huh. Just wanted to see how you were," she started to sound mushy. For some reason it repulsed him, just a little. "Tell you I miss you and that I love you," she continued. "You know this schedule is just murder on us. I never get to see you. Our bed is so cold without you."

"I know," he placated her. "I'll make it up to you. Listen, I'm on the road..."

"Sorry. I better let you go. Will I see you this evening?" she said.

"Sure," he aimed for enthusiastic landing on fake.

"I love you."

"Me too," he replied. He hung up. Looking around Warrick found himself on the other side of town, nowhere near his home. "What the hell am I doing?" He said out loud. Quite some time passed before he got out of his car. Walking a familiar path to her front door was daunting for him. He'd been here before, many times. But this was different, he was a married man now and going to see his... what was she to him now? Ex-girlfriend? Co-worker? Friend? Those were her words: "friends". That wouldn't be the word he would use to describe them exactly. Warrick was not one to be confused often, but this, overwhelmed him. What was he going to say? Where would he start? He felt angry with her. Yet some part of him was completely delighted. This was not good, not good at all.

A knock was at her door.

Sara was startled at the sudden noise. Who would come to see her at eight in the morning?

Another knock.

She got up off the floor trying to compose herself the best she could before looking through the peephole. Damn him, what was he doing here?

Warrick's knocking became more persistent. "Sara?"

Putting herself together quickly she took a deep breath and opened the door. The abrupt shaft of sunlight temporarily blinded her making her squint. "Warrick, what's up?"

He walked past her and into her apartment. Being direct seemed the best way for him to start. "What do you mean 'When we were together you were happy?'" he demanded.

Yup, she was totally screwed. She knew it would backfire on her. "What I meant?" She closed the door.

"Does that mean _I_ made you happy?" he was livid. "What we had, was that the real thing? Was I the only one?"

"The only one?" she was perplexed by his last question.

"Yeah, was I the only one that made you happy? Truly happy?" His rage subsided.

She could've cried if she weren't so exhausted from it. Instead she sighed. "Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Hurt clouded his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me when it mattered most?"

Sara hated herself, now more than ever. "Because I was scared Warrick." She felt the tears now. "I was scared because for the first time in my life, someone felt the same way about me. The first time the only thing someone wanted out of me, was myself. And I didn't have that to give to you. It was so new it frightened me. I didn't know how to handle that. I never had anything to compare it to."

"And you think I did?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry," she was the first to break the deafening quiet. "I should've told you when it was important."

"It still is," he stepped closer to her.

They were in dangerous territory. He started to wipe the tears away from her face. This was too easy to fall back into.

"Rick stop," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you're married."

"I shouldn't be," he looked her straight in the eye. "She's not the one Sara."

"Seriously, you need to stop." She was close to losing it.

"That's not fair," he inched closer. "You started it."

"No."

"Then why don't you stop me?" His lips brushed against hers.

"Stop." Was her ragged response to him.

His phone rang. She stepped back flustered.

"Yeah?" He could've killed the person interrupting.

"Honey, it's me." Tina was a little surprised at the way he answered.

"Hey, um, sorry about that," he softened his tone. "It's been a long day."

"Uh, okay. I forgot to ask earlier, what would you like for supper tonight before work?"

"Anything you want is alright with me." He turned to Sara.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Rick stared at her, she had made her way clear across the room toward the door.

"Okay then. But if it's something you don't like you have no room to complain. I'm just warning you."

"Fine," was his weary reply. "I'll see you later." He hung up.

Sara opened the door. He was completely perplexed by her, as usual. He could never figure her out. She was always a challenge and that thrilled him.

"So that's how it is, huh?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she shot for disinterest.

"See you at work." He exited in the same fashion with which he had entered.

She didn't respond, save for closing the door behind him. Her legs buckled from the weight of the moment taking her to her former position.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrick walked away from her apartment twice as confused as when he arrived. Was this just part of their routine, break-up to make-up? No, that wasn't it, they were over for a long time now. Was her confession a plea to get him back? Was he desirable because his availability had run out? No, that was a lie. He was available, emotionally. He was always a one woman man, what the hell was he thinking? He was a married man now and he had to do right by her. The question remained: Which her? He had to stop thinking this way. A choice was made and he had to live with it. But what if it was the wrong choice? This inner dialogue got him no further than when he started. He was spinning his wheels and very frustrated.

Not one for self-doubt Warrick was having a hard time accepting that's where he found himself this very moment. He was questioning everything now. He tried to let his mind drift as he drove home. At least Tina wouldn't be there. Seeing her after what almost just happened... The guilt would drive him insane. His best poker face would still betray him. Crossing the line was something he did often, but when he kissed Sara, that line became non-existent. All it did was contribute to the conflict she had started within him. Maybe that wasn't the smartest move to pull, but he couldn't help it.

After making it home he tried to unwind. He flipped through a couple of channels, nothing held his interest. He turned on some music for distraction, that didn't help. Every song triggered some kind of memory within him. A first dance with Sara. A first kiss. A first argument. This was not working. He decided to hit the bags, shake off some of the energy surging through his body. Even that brought back a memory. A smile came to his face as he replayed their experiment with loaded gloves. He knew she got a kick out of watching him swing away at that board. She knew he was showing off a little and called him on it. "A little more," she'd said with a smirk. So he obliged and gave her a show. She was on fire with that case, especially in the interrogation room, staring down a professional fighter, going toe to toe as if it was just a walk in the park for her. She was unyielding in that moment. That is precisely what he found so attractive in her. Warrick had never met anyone with that level of tenacity or intelligence. Unflinchingly she would take on any challenge, eyes wide open, ready to try anything. He loved that. He hit the bag harder.

They had started with antagonism, hostility and suspicion, which carried over into a case or two. Having a weakness being found by a complete stranger unnerved him and assumptions were something Warrick would not put up with, so he decided to prove her wrong. He had told her all she needed to do was talk to him to get to know him. It grew into a good working relationship. He was used to strong, independent women like Grams and Aunt Bertha, but something about her was completely different from what he was familiar with. She was new, exciting. On every case she was like a dog after a bone, not stopping until the truth came out, making sure the victims were seen and heard. She hated it when high-profile cases took precedence over those of people that are more common. She was incensed that his case on Rachel Lyford trumped hers. Of course, he made that up to her, helping every way possible professionally and personally.

He wasn't too fond of the whole off and on thing they had going, but it was better than nothing at all. Slowly he was able to chip away at that steely exterior she put on. Sara had a similar scholastic history. Always reading, asking questions of adults who frequented her parents B&B. He found out about her graduating a month shy of her seventeenth birthday as valedictorian from high school. She'd gone to Harvard on a scholarship, transferred back to UC Berkley in her sophomore year. He didn't know much about her home life though, and that always bothered him. He wanted know more about her family, so he figured the only way to get her to open up was to introduce her to his. Grams liked her a lot, and Warrick figured that was all the approval he needed. He knew he had found the one. She was like going home. Intensity backed his hits.

He was getting tired from his work out. It was time to quit. Eventually he went to sleep, with heart and mind in conflict.


	4. Chapter 4

Possible murder-suicide at the Sahara, his old stomping grounds.

"Woo, this brings back memories." Warrick said as they entered the lobby.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I used to be bell captain here." He told him.

"No way?"

"No lie." They approached Brass who was talking to the concierge.

"Okay, thanks." Brass told the concierge. "You're free to go." Brass turned to them. "Hey. The room server heard gunshots, around 1:15am. Ran to the room, 2083, didn't see anybody leaving. Called 911. The concierge said the room was booked to an Ezekiel Royce from Beaumont, California."

"Coroner pronounce yet?" Warrick asked.

"Uh, not yet. He's up there waiting on you guys."

"Alright, thanks."

In the elevator Greg decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what's it like being married?"

"What?"

"What is it like to be married?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation in an elevator?"

"Yes. An inquiring mind wants to know. Is it like hot sex every morning you walk in the door? You know like On Demand TV, you get it whenever you want, no need for the whole song and dance just for some nookie?"

"No."

"So, tell me. What's the reality of being tied to the ole ball n' chain?"

_Why did I have to get stuck with Sanders tonight?_ He asked himself. "Why, you plannin' on signing up?"

"Well, you never know, Sara could fall for me any day now. You know we got pretty close over the past year. I'm wearing her down, slowly but surely."

"Yeah, imagine that." He hoped he could cover the look of ridicule he felt forming. "I guess like any relationship it's all about compromise. You have to learn to communicate, not just what you want, but you have to adapt to what she wants too. For example, if she has friends that you don't really like, you have to _learn_ to like them for her sake. You might have to learn to pick up after her if she's disorganised. You start to do a lot of things that'll probably go unnoticed but you do it because you have to. Everything's different. It's hard man, you know. You have to make a lot of changes."

"It shouldn't be though, right? I mean I always thought that if you found the right one it would be paradise, absolute bliss. Like you wouldn't have to change _that_ much for them. If she fell in love with you it would be because she loved you for being yourself."

"Can't argue with that."

"So, does she have friends you don't like?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. She's a defense attorney, so she has a lot of political ties and some dodgy ones."

"Ouch. That's sleeping with the enemy man."

Warrick chuckled. "Never thought about it that way."

"She try to get you to see the other side of the case?"

"Sometimes."

"You know I used to go out with this one girl, she worked as a paralegal for a defense attorney, she was always preaching about 'the defendant has the right to a speedy trial' and how everyone is 'innocent until proven guilty'. I would always tell her I knew if they were guilty or not before they did." Greg paused.

Warrick didn't know if it was for effect or if he was genuinely thinking about that girl.

"Now that I think about it," Greg continued, "that's probably why we broke up. She was always trying to change my point of view, telling me what I should and shouldn't think about the criminal system. It got old real fast. She started to encroach on my other preferences, if you know what I mean." Greg nudged Warrick.

Leave it to Greg to find a light moment after serious contemplation.

"Yeah." Was all Warrick said.

For all his silliness, Greg had a point. Tina was always trying to reform him, class him up, constantly taking him from one swanky soirée to another for her firm. Showing him that not all people who work for the defense are bottom-feeders or spoiled little rich kids. She hadn't been that effective though and it started to become a sore point between them. He had a lot to think about since his last encounter with Sara and good ole Greg had added to his contemplation.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This was placed as the second chapter originally, but now I fixed it. Hopefully. So you can go back to Chapter 2 and actually read it IN CONTEXT. Gosh, I'm such a dunce, NARF! Sorry for the confusion to all my readers. :(

* * *

It was Sara's night off and she had a date. She never really liked Detective Vartann, but she figured she should give it a try, after all what was one date. He picked her up at eight.

"You wanna go any place special?" He asked.

"What?"

"Is there any place you want to go for our date?" He asked again.

"Wait, you don't have our evening planned?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, no not really. I figured you might."

"Okay, I may be a bit of a control freak at work, but sometimes a girl needs to be treated to a night out where she doesn't have to think. I don't believe you." She was sufficiently irritated yet she decided to make the best of the situation. "What do you feel like doing?"

"I'm hungry. Know of any good places besides the diner?"

"Yeah. Let's go to Victor's. They have vegetarian meals there."

"You're a vegan?"

"I'm a vegetarian who happens to be a vegan." She answered.

"What's the diff?"

"A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat, a vegan is a person who doesn't eat meat because they feel it's unethical to treat animals cruelly just so you can have a meal."

Vartann had an empty look in his eyes.

"You know like People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, PETA?"

Still nothing.

"Tree-huggers for animals." She explained plainly.

"Right. See, I learned something new about you already." He smiled at her.

"Let's go."

"Tina come on!" Warrick hollered in the direction of the bedroom. "We're gonna be late."

"Alright, alright. I'm ready. What's the big deal anyway?" She asked as she exited the room. "It's not like we're meeting anyone there."

"Yeah, I know," Rick came back at her. "But Victor's gets busy fast and they'll give away our table if we're not there in fifteen minutes."

"But don't you know the owner?" She was putting her earrings on leaving the hallway mirror. "He doesn't believe in making exceptions for a friend?"

"This is Vegas. Just because you know someone doesn't make them your friend."

"What a sad world we live in." He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Ready?" He asked as he held the door open. She stepped through the door and they were off.

Sara was beginning to be at ease as they approached the restaurant. Familiarity with the place & people started to work it's charm on her. There was a forty minute wait for a table and hanging out at the bar was making her hungrier by the second. It had also been some time since she'd been on a proper date. Needless to say it was awkward at some points. Casual conversation was not exactly Vartann's strength and Sara felt like a suspect under interrogation.

"You know what?" She stopped sipping her drink to regard him. "I don't even know where your originally from Sidle."

"Uh, a little outside of San Francisco. A small suburb called Tamales Bay. Not much to talk about. My folks used to run a B&B." She silently hoped he wouldn't request more information about the 'Used to' part.

"Huh, never heard of it. Is the population count like thirty-six?"

"No," she replied with slight exasperation slipping through her tone.

"It was a joke Sidle. Laugh."

Warrick and Tina entered the restaurant and headed straight to the maitre'd station. He was grateful for the valet parking provided, they wouldn't lose their table now. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice Sara sitting at the bar nearby.

"May I have your name please, sir?" The maitre'd asked Warrick.

"Brown. For two."

Sara turned her head around when she heard his voice. _Great_, she thought. J_ust what I need_. She and Warrick hadn't spoken since that morning he had left her in shambles. She wasn't ready to engage him, even on a professional level. And now this.

Warrick saw her turn out of the corner of his eye. He had to take a second look to make sure it was her. _With Vartann?_ He hid his surprise with an acknowledgement.

Sara gave Rick a smile and nodded.

"Is that Brown?" Vartann asked. "Wow, is that his wife?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know. I've never met her."

"Well, now you can."

"Who is that?" Tina asked.

"That's Sara," he felt the corner of his mouth twist into a smirk. "She's my co-worker. Come on I'll introduce you."

"You mean I actually get to meet someone you _work_ with?" She said mockingly.

"Yeah." He knew both women would be mad at him if he didn't take this opportunity to introduce them.

Vartann got off his stool hand extended. "Hey, Rick."

"Hi Tony," Warrick said as he shook his hand. "Hey, Sara."

"Hi," Sara responded. She was getting nervous and she knew it would show soon so she took the initiative to introduce herself to whom she assumed was Tina. "Hey, I'm Sara," she held her hand out. "You must be Tina?"

"Yeah, that's me," she said as she took Sara's hand. "I was just teasing Warrick here that I _finally_ get to meet someone he works with. He keeps me so separate from his work, I don't even know his boss' name."

Warrick felt the need to interrupt. "So, how long have you guys been here?"

"About ten minutes," Vartann responded. "You guys got reservations?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Well, the Detective here decided to play our evening by ear," Sara spoke up. "So now we have to wait another," she looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, thirty minutes or so."

Warrick knew that tone. She was perturbed. Brian, the assistant maitre'd came up behind them. "Rick your table is ready. Sara? Wow I haven't seen you in ages..." His voice trailed off as he realised there was a new woman on Warrick's arm.

Sara's stomach started to twist itself into knots and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was hungry. Warrick started to shift slightly in his spot. Sara took it to mean that he hadn't exactly told Tina the nature of their relationship.

_Could this get any more awkward_, Sara thought inwardly.

"Why don't you two join us?" Tina invited.

_Yup it could_, Sara sighed to herself.

"I mean it doesn't make sense for you to wait around for another half-hour when we're already getting our table," Tina added. "That's okay isn't it honey?" She regarded Warrick.

"Uh, yeah," Warrick answered. "If it's okay with you Tony. You guys are out on a date right? I mean we wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

Sara knew that tone. He was being cocky and just a little bit jealous. It incensed him that she was out with another man. _Vartann! _He thought. _Anybody but him._ It wasn't his right to get mad. She wasn't his. He had to keep himself in check or he would loose it.

"Sure, I mean if that's okay with you Sara?" Tony questioned.

The ball was in her court and every fiber of her being screamed to say no but her hunger won out. "I'm starving," she conceded.

"Brian, can you add two more to our table?" Warrick requested of the man.

"Of course," he looked at Sara and Vartann. "Would you all follow me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So now hopefully everything is making more sense now. Sorry about that. :(. I'm just really technologically challenged.

* * *

Tina sat adjacent to her husband and across of Detective Vartann while Sara had the uncomfortable pleasure of sitting across of Warrick. The course of the evening hadn't been as dreadful as Sara thought it would be. Never running out of topics helped the conversation flow. They had talked about everything from pop culture to Greek mythology, some of which recalled many a conversation the two former lovers had in their past life together. That had elicited some sideways glances between the two, hopefully escaping the notice of their counterparts. Somehow the discussion had turned to work. Two sides of the law had converged on one table and the defense was severely outnumbered.

"Yes, but the accused is entitled to a speedy trial," Tina spoke. "And as a defense attorney we have the right to exercise that right."

"Don't I know that," came Warrick's rebuttal. "Remember that Tom Haviland case?" Warrick asked Sara.

"Yeah, that was horrible," she answered.

"What happened?" Vartann asked.

"CSI basically got put under a microscope," Sara said. "Because the defense asked for a speedy trial in hopes that they would be able to trip us up with all the evidence we hadn't processed yet."

"Dirty," said Vartann.

"No, it was a strategic play on the part of the defense," Tina came back. "The ability to second guess your opponent is half the battle. After that all you need is a solid alibi and eyewitness testimony."

"Eyewitnesses are about as reliable as the 49ers making it to the Super Bowl," Warrick interjected.

"Hey don't make fun my team," Sara chided.

"It's not my fault they haven't had a decent QB since Young," Warrick teased.

"Okay, fine I'll give you that," Sara agreed. "But they could be making a come back any day now."

"Yeah, I'll buy that when pigs start to fly and spontaneous human combustion is put into the text book."

"You did not just say that?" Sara couldn't believe he would even bring that up.

Vartann and Tina exchanged looks from across the table. They knew they were missing out on something.

"You two wanna let us in on the joke?" Tina interrupted their connection.

"Nothing," Warrick answered never taking his eyes off Sara. "Just an old case we worked on a few years back."

"There was this woman," Sara broke her gaze with Warrick to look at Tina. "Who burnt up into ash without any explanation..."

Warrick scoffed.

"Stop, let me finish my story," she glared at him. "She had high levels of Seconal..."

Vartann inquired, "Seconal?"

"Sleeping pills," Warrick answered.

"In her bloodstream which acted as an accelerant to the cigarette she feel asleep with..." Sara didn't let the interruption stop her flow.

"She basically burned inside out," Warrick finished. "And Sara here thought..." he let his voice trail off so she could finish.

"Can't believe you're making me tell this story," she continued. "I thought _possibly _that she could have spontaneously combusted." Everyone around the table, including Sara started to giggle at her expense. She didn't mind though, mostly because the person she'd shared it with was there to laugh along with her.

"So to disprove my theory," she added. "Warrick did an experiment on a pig to simulate the conditions of the case. Man, that reeked."

"Not as much as you after the clean-up," Rick supplemented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I smelt like bacon for a week."

"That's funny," Vartann said through a quiet laughter.

"You know if you weren't so stubborn about that I would've helped you clean up." Warrick told Sara.

"Me stubborn? What about you," Sara's tone took on a mocking manner. "Mister-this-ionizer-will-tell-us-exactly-what- was-used. So skeptical. It's okay to believe in things that are unexplained, you know."

"I know. I do. But what can I say," he defended himself. "The scientist in me needs proof." He smirked at her. She couldn't take her eyes off him as silence settled upon them. For a moment it was just the two of them reveling in their memories. Vartann and Tina were beginning to feel left out of the moment when their server brought over the separate tabs. Thankfully it broke the awkwardness of the minute and signaled the end of the evening was approaching.


	7. Chapter 7

As Vartann walked Sara to her door, he had a nagging feeling in his head. The detective in him was eager to ask yet the date in him knew it would open a can of worms. The detective won out.

"So, I didn't know you and Brown had a thing."

That caught Sara off guard. "Excuse me?"

"You guys had a thing. I know it's none of my business, but come on."

"Well, you're right," she cut him off. "It is none of your business." She emphasized the statement with a trademark Sara Sidle stare.

"Okay, sorry. So, I had a real nice time tonight with you. I never knew you could be so..."

"What?"

"I dunno. You were just, different, tonight."

He was trying to be sincere, but he'd pushed one too many of her buttons already.

"Yeah," she was tired of him. "You know what Tony, I would like to tell you that I've had a nice time, but that would be an outright lie. I mean the least you could've done was pick up the check! You didn't even _plan_ _anything_."

"Geez, what is with you? Are you like bi-polar or something? You were fine at the restaurant"

She opened her door seething. "Good night Tony. I don't ever want to go out with you again, unless it's to work a crime scene." With that she smiled and closed her door leaving the Detective to shake his head and walk away.

Sara couldn't believe how uncouth he was. Apparently no one had taught him any manners. For all of that though, he was right. She _was_ different and it was only because of Warrick's presence. The man had done it once again. Made her fall for him. This was bad, real bad. He was married. She could never go after another woman's man. She knew what it was like being on the receiving end of finding out you've been lied to. She resolved in her heart to stop thinking about him.

She failed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara had just finished with Hodges in trace when a familiar voice came up from behind her.

"Did you get the lab results back for that knife we found at the scene?" asked Cath.

"Yeah, Hodges said it was bee's wax, with characteristics unique to northern Nevada especially around the Pahrump area."

"Hmm. We've got a knife with the victim's blood all over it, an unknown contribution and bees wax. Well that means either bees stabbed our victim or the perpetrator works in a field that has something to do with the insect order of Hymenoptera."

Sara gave her an inquiring look.

"What?" Grissom joined them on their walk to the break room. Cath pointed to him. "He rubs off."

Sara laughed. She had a moment eerily similar to what just transpired with Warrick some time ago. The memory brought her down a couple of notches. She hoped it didn't show in her face. Nick, Greg and Warrick were already in the break room as the three of them made their way there. Sara was beginning to dread her dinner hour.

"No way man!" Nick exclaimed. "You are not finished with God of War II already."

"Don't hate me because I'm a gaming genius," said Greg. "Level 6 is wicked."

"No joke?"

"No lie."

Their conversation carried on in true geek boy fashion.

"Hey," Warrick gave regard to Grissom, Cath and Sara. He noticed something in Sara's face that gave him concern. He didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to ask her, but not in front of the rest of the team. They were all oblivious to the fact that something was bothering her. He watched her as she made her way over to the coffee machine. Warrick had a feeling she was reacting to him being in the room. She seemed anxious, much like that night they'd had dinner. That had started out awkwardly yet somehow the evening had turned out to be okay.

Sara could tell when she was being scrutinized. She wanted to turn around to see who it was, but she knew it would be Warrick. Maybe he picked up on her being uncomfortable. She'd realised too late he was the one for her in every way. And now, she could do nothing about it. Sara always found herself living in regret.

"Are you two done?" Grissom asked Nick and Greg.

"Uh, yeah." Nick replied in a sheepish tone.

"Okay, new assignments. I know we're all working on cases, but we may have to double up tonight. Warrick, Greg, how's that call at the Sahara?"

"We're nearly finished. It's looking like a straight up murder-suicide." Warrick answered his question.

"Good. Greg, you can wrap it up. Nick?"

"Yeah, I got a B&E. Jacqui's running prints now. It's looking like meth-heads trying to get some more stuff to sell. I found a pipe at the scene, looks like the burglar dropped it on his way out."

"Great. I may have to toss you another case. A possible forgery, I've got Ronnie running analysis on it already, he'll catch you up. Cath?"

"Well, Sara and I found some trace on the knife. Belongs to our friends in the bee family."

Grissom smiled. "Bees? Can I take a look?"

"Yeah, sure. But Sara and I could be closing in on a possible suspect soon."

"That's fine. I'll just observe. Warrick 419 at the Wynn, you're solo for the rest of the shift."

"Okay." Warrick wasn't about to argue. After all he could use some time by himself.

Everyone except Sara got up to leave. She hadn't left her spot against the counter since she entered the room, nor had she said anything the entire time. A look of absence shrouded her face, giving off the illusion of thinking about nothing at all, when in reality the wheels in her mind were turning; contemplating several things at once, the case, possible suspects, Warrick. She didn't notice his presence until his voice broke her trance.

"You okay?" Warrick asked her.

Sara was startled at the sound of another being and dropped her mug of coffee breaking it into several pieces.

"Damn." The heat of the drink stung her hand, inciting the natural reaction to bring it to her mouth.

Warrick jumped out of his chair to assist her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled a little at the sight of Sara sucking on her hand.

She frowned. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." His lips twisted in an effort to keep from grinning. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I think I'll live." She gave an assuring smile as she knelt down to clean up the mess. He joined her.

"So," he hesitated. "How are you? I mean... I haven't really seen you. Around, I mean."

"Yeah, I've been busy... working and stuff."

"You're not maxing out on overtime this month are you?"

"No." They both stood when the floor had been sufficiently tidied and started to dispose of the mess.

"Good. What other 'stuff' have you been up to? I mean besides going out with Detective Tony Vartann?"

She giggled. "Yeah, uh, about that. Thanks for, uh, you know…" Her embarrassment got the better of her and she began to blush.

"Don't mention it. It was no problem."

He was always the gentleman, so modest.

"Well, you didn't have to. I'm sure Brian would've let us wash dishes or something. Not a very good first impression for your wife though."

"She doesn't care," he laughed. "She's used to picking up the bill for those miscreants she represents."

"Thanks all the same. I'll pay you back."

"No need to. What were you doing out with Vartann anyway?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"We were out on a 'date', if you could call it that. God, that was the lousiest date I've ever been on. He didn't even _have_ a plan. He just showed up at my door and said, 'You wanna go any place special?'"

Warrick couldn't help but laugh. "Tony's not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to women. Why do you think he's still single?" He paused. "So, when did he ask you out?"

She was hesitant to answer, not really knowing his motive for asking. "About a week ago, I guess. I don't know, I don't really remember."

"How did he do it? Did he ask on the job or did he wait til after shift?"

"I told you I don't remember." She didn't like where this was going. "Besides why are you so interested?"

"I just..." She had called him out on his jealousy. That was her, always thinking ninety miles-an-hour. "I can't believe you actually said yes to him. I just don't picture you with a guy like Tony Vartann."

"Well, you never know unless you try, right? People would've said the same about you and me." She realised what she had just said. "I mean if, anyone would've ever figured it out, when we, uh. You know what I mean."

"Did he ask you out again?" He was still pressing her for information deciding to let her reference to their previous relationship slide.

"I didn't give him the chance. Rick, stop."

"What?"

"Stop grilling me about my personal life," she said rather harshly. "It's none of your business anymore, okay. So just..."

_That hurt_ he thought. She was right though, it wasn't a matter he needed to concern himself with, but once again he couldn't help but care. "Sorry," he said repentantly. "It's just, I don't know, seeing you with him..."

There was an ache in his voice, as if he was betrayed. As if she had cheated on him. There was an uneasy quiet that inhabited the moment, and she couldn't look into his eyes anymore. In them she could see his pain where usually he kept a cool, collected gaze. This silence needed to be broken for the sake of both their sanities.

Being the first to do so she asked, "How's Tina?"

He understood how quickly their conversation had escalated, at work, in the break room nonetheless. He willingly followed her lead into a different subject. "She's in Reno, conference."

"When does she get back?"

He tried to smile, "Tomorrow."

"She's really nice."

"She can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara was a little put off by the frustration in his tone.

"Nothing." He was lying through his teeth. Vowing himself to Tina had been anything but happy for him and it was showing. Within the first couple of weeks Rick realised his new carpe diem attitude coupled with his impulsive personality had gotten him in trouble once more. However this kind of trouble was unlike any other he had experienced. After a few weeks of marriage he began to grasp why he felt so despondent. He wasn't in love with Tina. He hadn't been in love with anyone since college. Then there was Sara. She had taken his heart and he wasn't even aware of it. Now he was torn between loyalty and love. Still he remembered what Grams had drilled in to him: for every action you take there will be consequences to suffer, be it good or bad. She had raised him right, to take responsibility for his own actions. The only other person to make him do so was the woman he loved. Her voice ran through his head all the time.

There was so much to say. He had tried to become enraged with her for letting him in. But how could he, it was what he'd wanted all along. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her if he could go back he'd do things differently. He didn't have the will then to fight for her at all cost. But now, NOW he did. Now, he couldn't. He'd given himself to another, taken his own heart hostage. Now he was willing to fight for her, but instead of going head to head with another man for her, had to battle himself. Which when he looked at it wasn't so bad. At least he knew his competition this time.

Greg burst into the break room, "Hey Rick!"

"Yeah."

"It's starting to look like our murder-suicide is more of a homicide."

"What?"

"That 419 at the Wynn."

"Yeah?" His interest had peaked.

"Was just identified as our first victim's wife."

That solicited a disbelieving look from Warrick's face. "How do we know that? The scene hasn't even been processed yet."

"Brass found a suicide note on the nightstand accompanied by a wedding photo of Mister and Missus Ezekiel Royce. I'll meet you in the car." With that Greg hurried himself down the hall.

Warrick turned to Sara, "Uh, um..."

"Go." Came softly from her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Watching him walk down the hall Sara became aware of the tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She was mad at him for prying. What gave him the right? Who did he think he was? But he still cared. What did that mean? It could mean that he was just looking out for her as a friend would. But she knew that tone in his voice, he was upset. Did she still have an effect on him? Was it because she'd disclosed her deep seated feeling for him? She shouldn't have told him. Why would he still feel anything for her, even after all she put him through while they were together? And now? Why? Was she worth it? The tears came then.

Cath tentatively approached her. "Sara?"

"Yeah?" She swallowed hard.

"You okay?"

She chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "No."

"Well," Cath was being cautious. She did just see Warrick walking down the hall from the break room in a dejected fashion. "I don't wanna pry, but, it helps sometimes, to talk about it."

"That's what my PEAP Counselor said." She sighed heavily. Sara didn't know if it was such a wise thing to open up to Cath about Warrick. After all they had been heavily rumoured to be in serious like. But what did that matter now? She was still hesitant to let Cath in. "It's just... You ever get that feeling that everything in your life has just been someone telling you how big of a screw up you are? That your whole life is bad timing."

"Everyday."

"Whenever I try to make it right," her voice choked. "It all falls down on me."

"We're all in the same boat Sara, we're just paddling in different directions." Cath decided to let the moment breathe. Sara looked like she had just gone through hell's fifth circle. She'd been there before. The lightbulb went off in her head. She finally understood all the tension between the two of them the past couple of weeks. "I think he's going through the same thing."

"Who?"

Cath gave her the get real look. "Come on."

Catherine never ceased to amaze Sara when it came to matters of the human heart. She was able to put it all on the table before you could set it. If Cath had figured it out Sara figured she had nothing to lose now. "How'd you put it together?"

"Intuition. Besides, have you seen him lately? It took me about four years with Eddie to get that look. He's only been in it for a couple of months. If it ain't working, you start asking yourself if your heart was actually in it to begin with. He's just starting to realise that."

"I don't wanna be the reason he fails. I shouldn't have told him."

"What? That you love him? Then you would've never known he loved you back."

"Imagine that."

"Give yourself some credit Sara. You're probably one of the smartest girls he's ever known. Very different from the women in Vegas. Believe me, when you live in a superficial world, you dig deep for the real thing. And when you find it, you can't ever let it go because it's worth too much. It's priceless."

Sara's heart heaved at those words. Catherine was taken aback. Never in a million years would she have guessed she could crack Sara Sidle. She did the only sensible thing at that moment. Cath pulled her into a hug, which, to her surprise was reciprocated.

"Shh," Cath was in full mommy mode, making soothing sounds. "It's gonna be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

He couldn't believe his eyes. His wife in plain view with another man in the lobby of the Wynn. On very friendly terms. At first he didn't recognise who she was with. Then quicky he ran all of her friend's faces through his mind like AFIS trying to find a match. He was a partner at her firm. All this time he was trying to do right by her, fighting himself. Fighting what he truly felt. He should be angry, but he wasn't. He was perfectly fine.

"Hey," he approached with Greg trailing behind. "Fancy meeting you here. This sure does look a lot like Vegas, I didn't know Reno was movin' up."

Tina began to fidget with her purse, anticipating Warrick to explode. But his calm demeanour despite his biting words frightened her.

"Micheal right? Nice to see you again." Warrick continued, holding out his hand to shake. Reluctantly Micheal took it, guilt took over his countenance. Greg came up behind him. "This is my partner Greg. Greg my wife Tina and her boss Mike."

"Uh," Greg was getting nervous, he'd never been witness to such an awkward situation. He was the one usually having it. "N-nice to meet you. Both. Nice to meet you both." Turning to Warrick he stated, "I'm gonna start processing. I'll meet you there."

"Yeah," Warrick said, poker face in play.

"I know how this looks," Tina began. "But it's not what you think."

"Tell me," was his poised response. He waited patiently for her answer. She was at a loss for words. She motioned him to a quieter spot in the lobby away from prying eyes. He followed. "I'll take that non reply as confirmation of my suspicion. You steppin' out on me?"

"You did it first."

"Excuse me?" He was being accused and he would not stand for that. Anger now showed in his features.

"Don't act like you don't know," her tone was sharp. "You weren't even in this to begin with."

"At least I try. Did you? At the first sign of trouble you run back to your ex?"

"No, uh uh. You are not turning this on me. I saw how you were with her that night at Victor's. You can't fool anyone, _you_ stepped out on _me_ _first_!"

"I was..." he paused because he became conscientious of his volume. He lowered himself to a menacing whisper. "I was NEVER unfaithful to you. Never."

"Not physically. You left me vacant, Warrick. You were never there for me. Not the way you are for her."

Anger gave way to acceptance.

She had spoken volumes of truth.

"I'm sorry. I should've done better."

"It's not your fault either," Tina sighed heavily glancing over to Micheal, then turning her attention back Warrick. "We both weren't ready for this."

"Yeah," he scoffed.

"I'll file for an annulment in the morning." He nodded his head in agreement. "I'll get my stuff out by tonight." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye," she whispered in his ear and pulled away. "She's the one Rick," she smiled. "Go for it."

Little tugs played at the corners of his mouth as the moment sunk in.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello my lovely people. I thank you for reading. Sadly this would be the last chapter in this fic. Living vicariously through fictional characters has been a blast.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI nor do I profit financially from it. But I do have Season 2 on DVD, Season 1 on a taped off the TV commercial free on three videos and a season of Miami... somewhere... around here...

* * *

Nervously he waited. Not knowing what he was going to say frightened him beyond belief. He knew why he had to tell her. He loved her. Plain and simple. He wanted her to know she made him happy, gave him piece of mind. He wanted to make it with her and her alone. He was sure of success this time. Along his path in life he had always taken note of what made a victory stand apart from a failure. Heart. It was that uncomplicated. You needed to believe in what you were doing with all your heart.

Someone was coming up the hall. He readied himself.

It was Nick. "Hey," he eyed Warrick suspiciously. "What's up? You look nervous."

"I do?"

"Yeah," Nick chuckled. "You do."

"Damn." Rick began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. Now was as good as a time as any to change into a fresh one. Nick noticed the lack of glistening gold on his finger.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your ring man?"

He had to give it to him, Nick was observant. The ring hadn't been off for more than a few minutes and Nick hadn't been in the locker room more than a few seconds. It was no wonder he'd made rank before him so long ago. "It's in my pocket."

"Why?"

Warrick really wanted Sara to be the first to know. "Because I'm not married anymore."

"Weren't you married at the start of shift? Or am I imagining that?"

Catherine had walked in at the tail end of his question. "Imagining what Nicky?"

"The absence of bling on my man's finger over here."

"Really?" Catherine eyed Warrick's hands.

He really didn't want to be in this room right now. This was the time when his years of gambling would pay off. He needed to keep his cool. "It just didn't work out."

"That sucks." Was Nick's sympathetic response.

"You mean something other than your gaming skills Nick?" Greg chimed in as he came around the corner from the showers clad in a towel.

"Geez Greg, put your clothes on _before_ you get out of the showers." It was Sara. She made her way past Warrick to her locker. "It's a co-ed locker room."

"Aw, don't tell me you can't handle hotness ala Sanders." He said as he ripped off his towel.

That prompted a collective, "NO!"

Greg stood there clad in his boxers laughing at the rest of the team protecting their eyes. "Come on, give me more credit than that. You didn't think I would go au natural in public?"

"Yes," came from Catherine and Nick simultaneously.

Greg made his way over to his locker and started dressing. If Warrick was nervous before he was scared now. Obviously this would be the wrong time to talk. Thankfully Nick made the suggestion to go out for breakfast which hurried everyone to get out the door.

"You two comin'?" Nick asked the two left behind.

Warrick looked up from his sitting position. "I might."

"Maybe," Sara answered, still standing in front of her open locker.

"Alright. Hey Rick."

"Yeah."

"Sorry 'bout you and Tina man."

_Way to go Nick,_ Warrick thought to himself. "Thanks." Was all he said. Now was a good a time as any he figured, letting his gaze rest upon her. Fearful as he was, he decided to let a few moments pass to make sure they were alone. She had made no reaction to the news but that was just like her. Maintaining that steely exterior must be exhausting.

He was doing it again. Watching her.

"Stop," she said with her back still to him.

"What?"

"You're staring."

Taking advantage of their solitude, he stood directly behind her. "I mean to," he leaned into her while wrapping an arm around her waist. She'd missed his touch for so long it was hard for her to not recline back into him.

"You're still married," came her uneven reply.

"It's just a technicality. We were over after we started. I was stupid. Sara, being married made me realise one thing," he paused. They stood there for awhile, his breath in her hair. His nerves were getting the best of him. Still he waited for her to face him.

He had paused, she knew, for effect. He wanted her to turn around and look at him. She couldn't at the moment. Her head was reeling. He wasn't with Tina anymore. But it was still too soon. She hadn't come to terms with his union, and now it was over. Was she the cause of it? Finally, steeling herself, she turned in his embrace to look him in the eye. Meeting his gaze she noticed something in him that was never there before. Some purpose she had yet to identify. She saw the fight in his eyes, his determination. Was it for her?

"What did you realise?"

"It's you I need." Looking deep into her eyes, he let those words sink in. He hoped she'd see his resolve. "I didn't fight hard enough for you before and I'm not gonna let that happen again. We can make it work, Sara. I know we can. Everyday I spend without you makes me realise how lost I am. You're the one that brings me home."

Sara didn't expect to see tears in his eyes as he spoke those words. She moved to wipe his tears away. He made her appreciate she was the reason for his failure. But it was a good reason, he couldn't live without her and she felt the same. At this final understanding she smiled and brought his lips to hers in a kiss of promise, a kiss of hope. Before it could escalate any further she pulled away.

"You're still married," she joked at him this time.

He protested with a groan placing his forehead on hers.

"Besides, what would Grams say if you had two women on the go at once?"

"Ouch," he mocked as he placed a hand over his heart. "You sure do know how to hurt a man Miss Sidle."

"You still wanna get breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. You go first." He released his hold on her to grab his bag.

She turned and grabbed her bag out of her locker. After closing it she turned back to him.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I was lost without you too."

Swiftly and urgently he began to kiss her, the way he'd wanted to seconds earlier. She was caught off guard at first, with thoughts of their surroundings and what if someone saw. Then she thought, screw it. She was with the man she wanted, needed. She was with the one for her and gave in to him.

AAAAAND, SCENE!


End file.
